Faithful
"Faithfull" is the second song from Pearl Jam's fifth album, Yield. The song's lyrics were witten by Eddie Vedder and its music was composed by guitarist Mike McCready. Analysis The song is often recognized as a critic to the relation between a human being and some metaphysic entity, probably religion in all means of blind belief. The protagonist describes an unknown place where curiously no one has ever been there, commenting on the place that's like a bridge that ironically no one has ever stepped on. The person comments that doesn't matter what is binded to the concept of prayer people usually know, maybe referring to the practice of pray talking for yourself, and the man upstairs (a possible reference to the chosen god of the prayer, more close to monotheistic religions) is used to the high quantity of messages (prayers). Among this voices, there's the protagonist's, which is described as a scream that echoes and goes infinitely with no one hearing. This line can be interpreted as an affirmation of the inexistence of the man upstairs, who could be in fact a myth and people keep sending messages nowhere. Yet, the main figure affirms that we are all faithfull, because we all believe in something. Ending the song, there's an explanation of what's a myth. According to the character, a myth is to believe in a duality, just like a game, where on one side is fear and on the other is the person. No one ever listens to the truth, and everything is the person, including the man upstairs, because everything is also related. Finally, he says that if one part of this duality is obedient, the other will be too and faithfull. Music & Lyrics Plaque on the wall says that no one's slept here It's rare to come upon a bridge that has not been around Or been stepped on Whatever the notion we laced in our prayers The man upstairs is used to all of this noise I'm through with screaming and And echoes nobody hears, it goes, it goes, it goes Like echoes nobody hears, it goes, it goes, it goes, like ooh We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, oh, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it It echoes nobody hears, it goes, it goes, it goes Like echoes nobody hears, it goes, it goes, it goes We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, oh, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it We're faithfull, we all believe, we all believe it M-Y-T-H: it's Belief in the game controls that keeps us in a box of fear We never listen Voice inside so drowned out Drowned you are, you are, you are a furry thing And everything is you Me you, you me, it's all related What's a boy to do? Just be darling and I will be too Faithfull to you Gallery tumblr_mkketjg8EA1sn4xoko1_1280.jpg Category:Songs Category:Yield